In the event of an emergency, one is accustomed to call an emergency reporting service. For instance, in the US, 911 can be called from any telephone to report an incident to responders. When calling from a land based telephone, it is possible to determine the address from where the call is being placed based on the phone number of the caller. However, when calling from a cellular telephone, the response center may rely on the caller to provide the location of the incident because the phone number is not tied to a particular location, as with the land based telephone. If the caller is in an unfamiliar area, it can be difficult for the emergency response center to accurately determine where help is needed.